Real Crossdressing
by Sakura Takako Shimizu
Summary: The gang has crossdressed before, but what happens when the actually change genders? RisexYosuke NaotoxKanji R-18


**Author's Note: Well now that I'm playing 'Persona 4' again, I feel like writing about it. And to assure myself that I actually finish this one, it's a one-shot mini-story. - Smart But anywho, this story is about the characters becoming gender-bended! Enjoy! :3**

The group entered the TV world to train for their upcoming battle with Mitsuo. They decided to train at the lab, since it was the last place they completed. Souji led the group as usual, and the party consisted of himself, Yosuke, Chie, and Naoto. They finally reached the end. Rise warned the group that there was a strong power behind the last door. They all decided to press on. And the door opened.

What appeared to be a girl with pink twin tails, stood in front of the lab table. "This is the Shadow?" Chie asked surprised. The girl turned to face the group, her twin tails bouncing as she turned. She opened her steel coloured eyes and giggled. "Let's play!" She took out a pink staff that had a heart on the end of it. She swung the staff then lifted it high in the air. A magenta magic circle appeared beneath her feet. She began chanting, in what sounded like Latin. A bright white light flood the room.

When the light cleared, the girl was gone. "What was that all about?" Chie wondered. Yosuke suddenly gasped and slammed his hands in between his legs. "What? You gotta pee again?" Chie said annoyed. "I, it's gone!" Yosuke blushed. "Huh? What's gone?" She tilted her head to one side. "M, m, m, m, my dick...!" He shouted louder than he should have. "What the hell! You're so sick you...!" Chie frooze when she stood up in her rage. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She quickly turned around and looked into her panties.

She peered inside and blinked twice. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. Naoto ran over to her side. "W, what's the matter, Chie-Senpai?" She asked worriedly. Chie turned around with teary eyes and a snot running down her nose. "N, Naoto-Kun, I have a wang!" She grabbed onto Naoto and bawled her eyes out.

Naoto became flustered. "What do you mean, you have a wang?" She stammered. Naoto looked down her own pants as well. She gasped. "Ch, Chie-Senpai, I have one too..." She blushed.

Souji patted his crotch. "It's gone." He said bluntly. Yosuke stood up quickly, causing his new chest to bounce. "That's it!" He shouted. "What's it?" Chie sniffled. "That girl, when she casted that spell, it turned us all into the opposite sex!" He... well, she said.

"I wanna change back..." Chie whined. "Well the girl is gone now. Let's come back here in a few days. For now, we'll just have to live like this." Yosuke shrugged. "That's right. Besides, it's only for a few days, Chie-Senpai." Naoto said, trying to cheer Chie up.

When they exited the TV world, the group had a look of despair on their faces. "What's wrong, guys?" Kanji asked. The group looked at one another and blushed. Kanji cocked an eyebrow. "We got gender-bended." Souji blurted out. Everyone's face twisted unnaturally. Kanji stared at Naoto with a deep blush. "Please don't stare." Naoto blushed. Kanji quickly turned away, not knowing that he was even staring at her.

Yosuke flinched. Sweat rolled down his face. Rise walked over to him, curiously. "What's wrong, Senpai?" She asked cutely. Yosuke blushed. "I, uh, I have to go to the bathroom." He mumbled. Rise smirked. She grabbed Yosuke's hand. "Okay! Let's teach Yosuke how to pee like a girl!" She cheered. Yosuke's jaw almost fell to the floor when he heard her _shout_ that, in the middle of Junes none the less. Yukiko laughed hysterically at the sight before her.

The two entered the ladies room. Rise knocked on one of the stales. "This one's open." She pushed open the door and dragged Yosuke inside. "Okay Senpai, the first thing you do is pull down your pants and underpants." She stated teacher-like.

Yosuke unzipped his pants and pulled down his orange boxers. He looked down and sighed. "It really is gone, isn't it?" He whined.

"Alrighty, now just sit down on the toilet and relax." She said. Yosuke sat down and blushed. His entire body was tense. "No! That's wrong! You have to relax~" She said. "How can I relax when you're watching me?" He shouted. "Whoops! Sorry Senpai!" She said, turning around quickly.

Yosuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally relaxing himself. As the pee began to trickle into the bowl, Yosuke blushed and moaned alittle bit. His eyebrows creased up. _"Why does this feel so weird? I hope that I get used to this soon!"_ He thought.

When it finally stopped, Yosuke sighed heavily. Rise turned around. "You're not done quite yet." She said. Yosuke sighed. "You have to wipe yourself so you don't get any diseases." She said. Yosuke reached over for the toilet paper. He ripped some off the roll and folded it up. He reached down to wipe himself, but stopped half-way. "What's wrong, Senpai?" Rise asked. "I can't do it! Not yet anyway!" He blushed. "I'll wipe you then." She said.

Before Yosuke could protest Rise grabbed the toilet paper from Yosuke's hand. She reached in and began to wipe Yosuke. He jumped when she began to wipe. He blushed and began to breath deeply. His breaths came out shaky and he himself was shaking as well. He squeezed his legs together, trapping Rise's hand.

"What are you doing, Senpai?" Rise asked. "I.. don't know... Just... keep wiping..." He breathed out. Rise smirked, she knew exactly what Yosuke was doing. She dropped the toilet paper into the bowl and stroked Yosuke's pussy with her finger. Yosuke shuddered anew. He fell forward into Rise's arms.

Rise embraced Yosuke and stuck her finger slowly inside Yosuke. He jumped and moaned a bit. When Rise moved her finger inside Yosuke, he moaned louder. Then he suddenly cringed and squeezed his legs together tightly, yet again trapping Rise's arm. "R, Rise, I think I have to pee again." He moaned. Rise yanked her hand out. "That's not pee. You're going to come, Senpai." Rise squealed. "What?" He hollered. Then the cum suddenly burst out and he moaned loud, loud enough for the entire group to hear.

Yosuke slumped on the toilet. "Sorry, Senpai." Rise said, sticking out her tongue. Yosuke got up in rage. He pulled up his pants and preceded to chase Rise into the Junes food court. "Get back here!" Yosuke yelled. "I said that I was sorry!" She screeched. The two chased each other comically for about 3 hours.

Naoto and Kanji sat in silence in the Junes food court. Naoto played with the straw in her cup. Her eyes completely focused on the straw. She looked sad. Kanji spoke up. "W, what's wrong, Naoto?" He stuttered a bit in embarrassment. Naoto looked up, she still looked sad and blank.

"It's silly, I always complained about being a girl, and yet... I don't feel happy now that I'm a boy." Naoto bit her bottom lip and looked back at the straw. "Why is that?" Kanji pryed alittle bit more. "It could possibly be because I've fallen in love with someone." She admitted.

Kanji stood up suddenly, surprising Naoto. "You can't be in love if you're a boy?" He asked roughly. Naoto looked away. "Well, I obviously love a boy. A boy and a boy can't be lovers." She said solemnly.

Kanji felt a sharp pain sting his heart. "What's wrong with that?" He shouted. Naoto looked up in shock. "We don't choose who we love! It just kinda happens! And who the hell said that love HAD to be between a man and a woman anyway? To hell with that! Love can be between anyone or even anything! If you love that bear, then marry that god damned bear! You want to marry that cat? Go ahead! Naoto, you love who you want! Fuck what people say or think! Who the hell are they anyway? No one, that's who!" Kanji panted a bit.

Tears ran down Naoto's cheeks. Kanji frooze. _"Crap. Did I say too much?"_ He thought. "You're so right, Kanji-Kun." Naoto sniffled and wiped her eyes. "F, fuck them!" She said nervously, for Naoto was never one to swear like that. "I love you, Kanji!" She blushed. Kanji's heart raced and his face turned a glowing red. "You were talking about me?" He nervously shouted. "Of course. Is it... bad?" She mumbled. Kanji shook his head furiously. "A, actually, to be quite honest Naoto, I've liked you for a really long time. Ever since we first met when I thought you were a dude." He blushed again. "You did?" Naoto asked surprised. "Of course! I loved Naoto. Not a boy. Not a girl. Just plain Naoto." He chuckled. Naoto wrapped her arms around Kanji's muscular form. "Thank you." She smiled and put her head on his chest. Kanji put his arms around Naoto's slender form and smiled back.

Naoto looked up into Kanji's dark, yet sparkling, eyes. Kanji stared deep into the endless ocean of Naoto's eyes. Naoto got up on her tip-toes and gently placed her soft lips on Kanji's much more tense ones. He eventually loosened up and kissed her back. Naoto pulled away with a blush creeping from ear to ear. She laced her hand into Kanji's rough hand. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" She suggested. Kanji blushed. "A, actually Naoto... I can't really... uh, move, if you catch my drift." He said while fidgeting. Naoto looked down and saw Kanji's, ahem!, 'problem', if you will. "What do we do about that, Kanji-Kun? We're in the Junes food court, remember?" Naoto said in panic.

Naoto put her hand to her chin in thought. "Unless..." She ducked under the table and crawled over to Kanji's legs. "N, Naoto...?" Kanji started. "Shhhh! Don't let people know that I'm down here!" She whispered. She unzipped Kanji's pants and lowered his underpants. At the first sight of Kanji's 'ego', she blushed hardly from her forehead all the way to her collarbone. She poked it nervously to prepare herself. Kanji flinched. _"I can't believe how horny I am right now! I'm so sensitive right now dammit!" _He complained in his thoughts.

Back under the table, Naoto got up on her knees and bent over Kanji's 'glory'. She put some of her navy blue hair behind her ear and wrapped her tongue around the tip of Kanji's 'almighty pencil'. Kanji sucked in some air so he wouldn't gasp. Though of course, his weird facial expressions did catch some of the passerby's eyes.

Naoto engulfed 85% of Kanji's 'dog' and began to suck on it and maneuver it around her tongue. She sucked on it hardly and moved her head up and down for friction. Kanji bit on his bottom lip as low inaudible moans seeped between his teeth. Although, Naoto heard his moans loud and clear.

Naoto flinched and moved her eyes to look at her own crotch. She had become hard herself without even knowing. Naoto had to think fast. So she unzipped her pants and pulled down her panties just under her ass. As she sucked on Kanji's 'disco-stick', she stroked and straddled her own. Doing both of these things at the same time made Naoto go into a pink-coloured euphoric state of mind. Her eyebrows creased up and her mind became completely blind with pleasure.

Drool began to drizzle from the corner of Kanji's mouth. Unfortunately, he was in his own clouded pleasure to even care about it, or if others saw it. Even when he saw Yosuke and Rise approaching out of the corner of his eye and didn't care one bit.

Naoto gave one final hard suck and herself one last tight as hell squeeze, before the two came. Kanji's moan came out loudly as he climaxed inside Naoto's mouth. Kanji's 'sugar-coated churo' drooped out of Naoto's cum covered mouth. She gagged loudly and sat on the cement floor, pants and panties still down over her bum and cum now covering her uniform's pants and coat.

Rise peeked under the table and saw the exposed Naoto. She blushed then glared at Kanji. "What the heck were you two doing?" She screeched. "Like you're one to talk." Yosuke snired. "Shut up you!" She hissed back. "Don't blame this all on me! Naoto did it willingly AND it was her idea!" Kanji shouted. "Don't try and blame Naoto-Kun for YOUR mistake!" She argued back.

Naoto pulled up her pants and popped out from under the table. "Actually Rise, you should blame me. I did this lewd act even before I got the consent of Kanji." She stated. "Naoto! Don't take all of blame! It was partly my fault. I could have stopped you or even opposed, but I didn't." He shouted. "Alright then. We'll share the blame. Together." Naoto smiled. Kanji blushed then quickly looked away from Naoto's hypnotic gaze.

"This is going to be a long few days." Rise said with a sweatdrop.

As a few days passed, the group returned to the lab. Just as they suspected the girl was there again. Chie stepped up first. "Change us back!" She ordered. The girl turned around and giggled. "I can't do that~" She teased. "Why the hell not?" Yosuke hollered. "That's because the magic has to wear off first!" She giggled innocently. "How long does that take?" Souji asked. The girl stuck up two fingers and smiled. "Victory?" Yosuke asked, thinking that's what the girl meant. Chie smacked him in the back of the head. "No dumbass! She means 2 days!" She argued. _"Hasn't it already been 3 days?"_ Souji thought to himself. "2 months." The girl answered. Everyone screamed in disbelief.

The group met at the Junes food court on one Sunday afternoon to assess the current situation. Naoto spoke first. "Okay, so she said that we have 2 months to live like this." She said. Kanji gripped at his chest. "But, can't you guys choose to stay like that? I mean, if you really wanted to?" He asked. "Why would we?" Chie whined. Naoto looked at Kanji with a pained expression.

Souji poked Yosuke's head, which was currently face down on the table. "Stop poking my head!" He hollered. Everyone became utterly speechless. "S, sorry...?" Souji said confused. Yosuke sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't feel too good. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He said shaking his head. Rise snickered. "You should have 'the talk' with Akemi." She giggled. "The talk?" He asked confused. "About womanhood." She smirked evilly. "N, no way!" He blushed. "And, um, actually... I never really told Akemi that I'm a girl now." He blushed more. "Well, she's gonna find out soon." Rise shrugged. "How do you know?" He asked. "Oh, no reason." Rise whistled.

When Yosuke got home he went to the bathroom to take a leak. Ahem! I mean, to pee. He sat on the toilet and huffed. "Damn the Rise." He hissed. He pulled his underwear down and sighed. Then he noticed something odd. He pulled his underwear off completely and then he saw that the crotch of the underwear was bloody. He screamed almost loud enough to shake the entire house.

Then, to Yosuke's displeasure, someone swung open the door. To even more displeasure for Yosuke, it was his older sister, Akemi. His eyes went wide and his face turned bright red. He grabbed the front of the toilet seat to hide his 'lady-parts'.

"Jesus! I thought that you were dying or something!" She breathed. Then she spotted the bloody underpants by the toilet seat. She walked over and picked them up. Yosuke was frozen and watched her with wide eyes and lagging pupils. "What on Earth...?" She looked at the underwear and back at Yosuke and total of 3 times. She sighed. "Let me see." She said trying to spread Yosuke's legs. He desperately tried to squeeze his legs together so she couldn't see. His blush grew brighter and brighter by the minute. "Please, don't!" He shouted. Akemi stopped and sighed again. "Listen, butt-munch. I've known that you were a weirdo ever since you brought home that Teddie guy. Whatever it is won't surprise me now. So let me help." She said some-what sincerely. Yosuke nodded, then allowed Akemi access into his legs.

As soon as Akemi peeked in she slammed shocked into the wall. "What the hell? Why in good god's name do you have a snooch?" She screeched. Yosuke covered it back up and blushed angrily. "You said that it wouldn't surprise you!" He pouted. "Y, yeah, but Yosuke you're a chick!" She said still in disbelief.

Akemi stopped freaking when she saw Yosuke's eyes tear up and realised why he screamed like he did. She frowned a bit at her own stupidity. She gently put her hand on Yosuke's shaking shoulder. "Listen Yosuke, now that you're a girl, this kind of thing will have for a week every 28 days. It's completely natural." She smiled. She handed Yosuke a pad. "You'll have to use this. See, you open the wrapper then peel the sticky thing off, then you stick it to the crotch of your underpants." Akemi sweatdropped. "Actually, you probably shouldn't do this with boxers. I'll go and get your briefs, I'll be right back. Don't move!" She said while making a dash for Yosuke's bedroom.

Yosuke looked up at the ceiling at sighed. "I never knew how hard girls have it. This sucks. I so wanna change back. Wait... every 28 days? That means I have to go through this again before I change back? I hate my life..." Yosuke groaned.

Akemi came back with Yosuke's briefs. "Okay, so like I said, you stick it to the crotch then wear them like normal. Oh and you should change it at least 3 times a day! Got it?" She said handing the underwear to Yosuke. He nodded then stood up and put his underpants on. "This feels weird." He complained. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Akemi laughed.

"Sorry." Yosuke mumbled. "What's with that all of a sudden?" Akemi asked. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Yosuke blushed. "That's fine. Like I was going to believe THIS?" She smiled. Yosuke smiled back.

He reached over to flush the toilet and caught a glimpse of the blood in the bowl. Yosuke felt his stomach twist five times over. He dry heaved into his hand before flushing the toilet. "You'll get used to all the blood too. Promise." Akemi smiled. "Ugh, you better hope so." He moaned.

"Soooo, when do I get to see your boobs?" Akemi asked bluntly. "What the hell, Akemi?" Yosuke hollered. "Ah, next week then. I have to wait for your friend to leave." She sighed. "My friend?" He asked confused. "That's another name for your period. AKA bleeding out your snootch." Akemi joked before skipping out to the living room.

And just like that, a week came and went in the blink of an eye! Yosuke yawned then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He was wearing a big white t-shirt as pajamas. He lazily sat at the kitchen table. He was still half-asleep and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Akemi, who was also sitting at the table, stopped chewing her toast and cocked a brow. She glared at Yosuke's boobs. "You need a bra, brah." She said. Yosuke freaked and was now completely awake and alert. "Where did that come from?" He shouted. Akemi pointed at Yosuke's chest. "Well, for starters, I can see your nipples through that shirt." She said, chewing again. Yosuke blushed and covered his breasts with his arms. "Ah! Fine! Whatever!" He yelled. Akemi smiled. "So, can I touch 'em now, or what?" She said. Yosuke blushed. "You never give up, do you?" He hissed. "Nope!" She smiled. "Now, hurry up and eat so we can get you a bra." She said.

Yosuke stood just outside of the lingerie section of Junes with a cherry-red face. "C'mon, let's go already!" Akemi said, grabbing Yosuke's arm and pulling him inside.

Everywhere Yosuke looked, there was nothing but frilly panties and bras. That only made him more nervous. "We have to measure you first." Akemi said pulling out a measuring tape. "Do we have to?" He whined. "Yes! We need to know what size to get!" Akemi stated loudly. She dragged Yosuke into one of the dressing rooms.

"Okay, take it off." Akemi ordered. "W, what?" Yosuke screeched. "Your shirt. How can I get a correct measurement with your shirt on?" She huffed. "Fine." He moaned. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and swiftly lifted it off over his head. Akemi chuckled darkly. "Finally... I get to touch them." She said darkly. She loomed over Yosuke, casting a shadow over his form. She cupped her hands around Yosuke's breasts then grabbed then roughly. Yosuke gasped sharply. "A, Akemi? W, what are you...!" He was cut short by another rough grab from Akemi. "Jeez! These things are bigger than mine!" She shouted in amazement.

Akemi rubbed Yosuke's breast in a circular motion. Yosuke gasped louder than before. "A, Akemi... if you don't stop..." He cut his sentence short for another shaky gasp. He fell backwards, landing on Akemi's knee with his crotch landing right on it. When he landed he heard an extremely lewd squishing noise. He blushed uncomfortably. Akemi smirked. She pinched Yosuke's nipples. He moaned and tremoured under her touch. "N, no... don't...!" He breathed. "Don't... what?" Akemi giggled. "D, don't... turn me on..." He whimpered. "How could I resist you now?" She breathed into Yosuke's ear.

Akemi slipped her hand into Yosuke's underwear. Her hand slid down Yosuke's right butt cheek slowly. She placed her palm on the top of Yosuke's ass and stuck her middle finger in between the cheeks. Yosuke's mouth parted open slowly and shook. Akemi's middle finger slowly creeped closer and closer to Yosuke's pussy. And with each time she got closer, Yosuke's mouth parted more and he shook with pleasure even more.

Then, Akemi finally made it to the goal. She kept her finger just over Yosuke's drenched crotch. This small non-skinship movement made Yosuke more horny than if Akemi had actually been touching him. He closed his eyes as tight as they could possibly go. His body heated up and a deep red blush, flushed his entire face. His legs were tremouring at an impressive pace.

Akemi decided to go for the kill, considering that they were in a dressing room after all. She thrust her middle finger deep into Yosuke's 'love hole'. The sudden thrust made him gasp loudly and feel something that he had not felt before. He arched his head backwards and grinded it into Akemi's right shoulder. Akemi nibbled on Yosuke's, now near-by, ear. He shook a little more.

Akemi swirled her finger around in circles inside of Yosuke. Yosuke had lost all control. His head was drowning in pink liquid ecstasy. His body had left his brain and allowed the body to take over all movements made.

Yosuke's tongue curled and protruded from his mouth. His toes also followed suit and curled up. The sea of ecstasy was flooding and it had to be contained. As Akemi pushed her finger in deeper, Yosuke felt his stomach lurch and his body heat up to new levels of hot. His lower lip quivered and his jaw ached. "A, Akemi... I'm going to throw up...!" He said in a shaken voice. Akemi grabbed Yosuke's face by his cheeks and wrapped her lips around his.

_"W, what's she doing? Why is she mouthing me when I said I was going to puke? I don't understand... _Yosuke suddenly dry heaved into Akemi's mouth. For one reason or another, she looked pleased. _"Hold on, does Akemi WANT me to throw up into her mouth? But that's so... so... ..."_ Yosuke felt like a storm was slowly brewing in the middle of his throat. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he tryed to swallow, what he was very sure was vomit. His eyes began to tear up as he felt his throat feel like it was burning._ "No. It's happening. I'm going to throw up. Throw up into Akemi's mouth of all things! That's just so... so... I..." _Yosuke gripped Akemi's shoulders tightly and bent forward. He squeezed his eyes tightly and his eyebrows began to crease up. A rush of vomit came up threw his throat and straight into Akemi's mouth. Her cheeks puffed a bit and some of the vomit trickled down the corner of her mouth as she tried her very hardest to swallow what was coming at her.

Soon after, the two parted their lips. Akemi smirked impishly. "Thanks for the treat. Would you like a treat too?" She said while licking her lips. Akemi cornered Yosuke and slammed her leg in between his crotch. Yosuke became uncomfortable again. He placed his hands on Akemi's leg to keep his balance. "Ready?" She said devilishly. She moved her leg up and down, causing Yosuke to have to rub his crotch up Akemi's leg to keep his balance. "This... feels good..." Yosuke said, blinded by ecstasy. He began to rub his crotch on Akemi's leg in a faster pace. He moaned louder and louder, forgetting where he was, or who would hear him.

He rubbed even faster when he felt a sudden rush of complete pleasure. "Ah, Akemi, I'm gonna come, I'm, nnagh, gonna, hyah, come...!" Yosuke moaned. He began to hyperventilate as he accelerated his rubbing speed. "Ah, nnnnaaaghhh, n, no, mmmmaaahhhh, I'm, mmmnnnn, c, coming...!" Yosuke moaned. Akemi's ears perked up at that, so she sped up her leg movements. Yosuke wrapped his legs around Akemi's leg tightly so he wouldn't come. But, Akemi just kept on moving her leg faster and faster. Knowing that this was a lost cause, Yosuke loosened his legs abit and came on Akemi's leg.

He sat in the corner gulping in enormous amounts of air. Then he stood up in a fiery rage. "What the fuck did you just do to me?" He hollered. Akemi laughed. "Well, I got my measurements, I'll be right back" She sung. "This... really sucks..." Yosuke whined.

Chie lazily ruffled under her bedsheets. She finally emerged when the sunlight hit her eyelids. She sat up and knocked the covers onto the ground. She stretched and let out a loud yawn. "Mmmmm, tomorrow I finally get my own body back. I can't wait!" She cheered. She opened her eyes and spotted something wrong about her lap region.

A bump was protruding from in between her legs. She looked around the room furiously with a flushed face. She inspected the bump closely. "What the...?" Chie poked the bump with the tip of her index finger. She flinched uncomfortably at the touch. "Why did that... feel so good...?" She breathed lowly. She grabbed the bump roughly then let out a gasp. "M, maybe Yosuke knows about this..." Chie rummaged around the bedroom floor for her cellphone. Once she finally found it, she quickly dailed Yosuke's cell number.

Chie frowned after the first 3 rings. "Why isn't he answering?" She slowly moved her gaze towards her bump. She grabbed it with her free hand. She moaned at the tough grip. And suddenly Chie's entire body was tremouring. Her cellphone slipped out of her hand and onto the floor. Her now free hand, was now being used to also straddle herself.

Chie fell backwards, arching her head into her pillow. She then took her thumbs and curled them around her pant's waist so she could pull them down. She pulled her pants all the way down to her knees. Her underpants also came down to her knees as well. Chie grabbed her, now naked, 'stick' tightly, while rubbing her index finger in a circular motion on it's tip.

A blush covered Chie's entire face and her eyes shut as her eyebrows creased as high as they could possibly go. Her mouth parted open and her lower lip trembled. _"Just a little bit... more... Then I'll be satisfied..."_ She thought.

Then Chie's cellphone began to vibrate. It began to move across the hard-wood floor. Chie's eyes slowly moved over to it. She slowly picked it up. A frowned crossed her face and her blush turned deeper in shades. She slowly took her cellphone and pressed it up against her 'wand'. Chie's eyes shot open and she almost choked on the air.

Chie gripped hard at her pillow and her legs began to tense up. She flinched as she felt pressure build up inside her 'rod'. _"Now what? Is this pee that's building up? No, wait. Maybe this is...!" _Chie's thoughts stopped short as cum shot out of her and onto the cell phone. She moaned loudly but loved the feeling.

The cum-covered cell phone tumbled out of her hand and smacked against the floor. Chie breathed heavily and gasped for air. She sighed. "At least this will all be over tomorrow..." She said.

The next day, the group met up at the Junes food court. Yosuke stood up proudly. "It's back!" He proclaimed. "And mine's gone!" Chie added blissfully. Rise clapped. "Party!" Teddie shouted. "Yes. Indeed this deserves some celebration." Naoto added. "But, I can't help feeling like we've forgot something." She thought deeply.

"Where the hell are those guys?" Mitsuo shouted in the empty retro video game-like stadium.

**END**

**Okay, I know that this was mostly smut, but I had to speed this up so that it wasn't too long. That and I want to write some more 'Tsubasa' stories. Now, some of you may be wondering why I put in Yosuke's period scene. Well, with most anime about guy turns into girl, they leave this important piece of womanhood out! This is what we go through! You think that they would have had that in 'Yin-Yang', but I guess not. :/ Anywho, hope that you all enjoyed! :3**

**Q&A:**

**Who is Akemi?**

**Akemi is Yosuke's older sister that I made up. Yosuke seems so much like a little brother, don't you think?**


End file.
